1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pneumatic tire usable for high-performance type passenger car and racing car and a method of mounting the same on a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In the conventional pneumatic tire used in the high-performance type passenger car, it has generally been attempted to improve the high-speed durability and steering stability by adopting high-rigidity and high-strength steel cords (tensile modulus: about 15000-20000 kgf/mm.sup.2) in a belt layer to thereby enhance the rigidity of the belt layer.
However, steel cord is very heavy in the weight per unit length as compared with the other tire cords (rayon cord, nylon cord, polyester cord and the like), so that the tire weight is undesirably increased by adopting the steel cords in the belt layer. The increase of the tire weight is not related to fuel consumption.